


The Phantom Soldier

by roach1997



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anakin as the Winter Soldier, F/M, I promise this is good, M/M, Winter Soldier AU, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roach1997/pseuds/roach1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi grieved for his best friend Anakin Skywalker, even 5 years after his death...but the Universe isn't done with Anakin just yet. </p><p>Obi-Wan never expected this, and the realization of what happened to his most beloved friend hit him in the chest like a train wreck. </p><p>Star Wars AU of The Winter Soldier character, set in the Star Wars Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter One

 

"Obi-Wan, wake the fuck up, it's time to fight the Empire and today I might actually need your help, for once", teased a firm voice, sounding a little too angry for this early in the morning for Obi-Wan's taste. The Jedi knight groaned, "Oh all right Master Windu....but don't patronize me, you always require my assistance." 

Grinning, Obi-Wan Kenobi slid out of his not-so-comfortable rebel alliance-issued bed (you would have thought that Jedi's would be issued better beds, but alas, that was not the case), sent Mace to the Jedi council to wait for him, and started to get ready for another predictable day of fighting the newly-formed Empire on a mission with his slightly-angry friend, along with General Padme Skywalker, who had given up diplomacy and turned, surprisingly (or unsurprisingly, Obi-Wan mused) more vicious after they had lost Anakin. 

Obi-Wan shook his head suddenly, trying to erase Anakin from his thoughts. It had been five years since his friend had died fighting Darth Sidious, but he still got quite emotional about it. "Not unusual, he was your best friend...and you miss him everyday." Still, Obi-Wan thinks that sometimes he is more upset about Anakin's death than his own wife, Padme is...Obi-Wan pushed those feelings away - he knows Padme cared for Anakin dearly, maybe as much as Obi-Wan had - Padme had just become hardened in the five years that had passed, while Obi-Wan, it seemed, couldn't quite move on. 

Anakin and him were a good team, Obi-Wan thought, bitter-sweetly. They were a force to be reckoned with, and the Jedi wished with all his heart he was there with Anakin when his friend confronted Palpatine after the Jedi Order uncovered his secret Sith Identity. Alas, thought Obi-Wan, the universe was in chaos that day, and he was busy watching over Padme while she was giving birth to her Skywalker twins. They knew about the traitorous senator, but they only found out what had happened to Anakin when Mace Windu, who had arrived at Paplatine's office just in time to see the Sith cut off Anakin's left arm and blast him with a lethal dose of lightening, before getting zapped unconscious himself, had told them later...too much later. 

The news had hurt Obi-Wan at a deep level, deeper than the faithful Jedi would have thought possible, as he was supposed to not form attachments. Obi-Wan smiled slightly at that thought. Anakin was important to him, and it had certainly hurt when he discovered that his brother-in-arms had perished. The anguish only grew, as they could not recover Anakin's body and were forced to the conclusion that Darth Sidious (no longer Palpatine, as Obi-Wan had known him) stole his body, most likely in order to study it, as Anakin had been so strong in the force he was known as the "Chosen One"...whatever that means, Obi-Wan mused sadly. 

The Jedi held back tears and took a deep breath, which helped immensely after thinking about Anakin for this long. This long..."Oh shit, I'm late to the mission briefing", Obi-Wan muttered, grabbing his lightsaber and heading to meet Master Windu and General Skywalker, who had taken Anakin's surname on the day their children were born - and the day he was killed. If anyone could understand his continued sadness when thinking about Anakin's death five years before, it was his friend Padme. Besides, the Jedi Council couldn't be that upset with his tardiness because, as Mace had said earlier, they "actually" needed him today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Hope you liked the first chapter! This is my first fic, so please be patient with me. I got the inspiration of this story from an amazing piece of fan art that unfortunately I have lost, but if anyone knows it, let me know so I can give the artist credit. Like or comment if you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Obi-Wan stepped through the doors and walked into the briefing room, he could sense something was wrong - and it felt so much bigger than his slight tardiness. 

The briefing room was spacious, with the three walls not containing the door holding floor-to-ceiling windows that were so clear and open that one could see the expanse of the rebel base, in all its militaristic glory. A rectangular table was positioned in the middle of the room, maybe as a mercy to Padme, whose only fault, it seemed, was her terror of heights. 

Strolling towards the table, Obi-Wan recognized his usual mission team, including Mace and Padme, along with a new face sitting to the left of Master Yoda - an unrecognized face containing an all too familiar expression of seriousness. 

Frowning, Obi-Wan took a seat next to Mace, again wondering what could have caused the strong disturbance in the force he sensed in the room. 

"General Kenobi, glad you could join us, we are," croaked Yoda, who was sitting at the head of the table, looking particularly green this morning. "Always a pleasure, Master Yoda, however I cannot help but sense a strong disturbance...what has happened?" Obi-Wan asked with trepidation, simultaneously curious and worried about the answer. The Jedi had not sensed this much tension in a single room since Mace reported Anakin's death to Padme and him in a much smaller, circular room...a room devoid of windows, or any other way to escape the painful news. Obi-Wan will never forget what he sensed from Mace in that room, and the subsequent news that the disturbance had brought. He fears similar such news, as the tension in the present room was just as potent...yet was somehow different, as if time was an important factor, the Jedi mused, one that was not on their side. However, in that small, inescapable room with his friends, time did not matter, as Anakin was already dead and gone. 

Force, Obi-Wan really needed to stop thinking about Anakin so much, or else every single other Jedi in the room (which was nearly everyone, except Padme) would sense something was up with him. Obi-Wan took a deep, steady breath to focus and started listening to what Yoda was saying at the head of the table. 

"Come up, information has, regarding a Sith assassin, unbeatable and powerful, he is. General Korin" - Yoda gestured to the serious, constipated looking new face to his left - " fought the assassin, recently he has, and brief you on the situation fully, he will." At that, Yoda ceased speaking, leaned back, and looked to Korin, causing everyone else to do the same. 

The man looked stonily around the table. "This Sith assassin has been responsible for at least 50 kills, all of them top-officials and sympathizers with the rebel cause. My team tracked him to Alderaan and tried to prevent his assassination of one of their senators. I say tried, because the guy managed to take out almost my entire team and still kill the Alderaanian senator. I was lucky to get out of there when I did." Korin stopped talking, presumably to allow that information sink in. 

Obi-Wan now understood the tension in the room. He had heard rumors, whispers really, about an unstoppable Sith assassin that was strong, fast, and never left a target alive. By the time you realize he was coming for you, you were already dead. The man was a legend, one which was taboo to speak of. People had labeled him "The Phantom Soldier" - appropriate, really, as you never saw him coming. If this was the deadly Sith assassin Korin was talking about, and Obi-Wan had a sinking feeling it was, he couldn't help but respect the man who managed to escape him, even if Korin did look slightly constipated. Looking around at his fellow fighters, the Jedi could tell - based on their expressions - that he was not the only one having this internal realization. 

Mace Windu was the first to speak up. "Wow," he breathed, "I knew this mission was serious, but I couldn't have guessed it involved Phantom Soldier-level seriousness..." He sighed. "Here we go, willingly into the fire." 

Hopefully not to die, Obi-Wan thought somberly. 

"Alright everyone, I'm sure he's not as threatening as all the rumors make him out to be," Padme stated firmly. "Master Korin, please reassure the Jedi of this." All eyes shifted from General Amidala to General Korin, who hesitated. 

"All the rumors are true - the Phantom Soldier is strong, fast, and incredibly lethal. He wields a red lightsaber that only makes him more terrifying." Korin's eyes were piercing. "However, that does not make him unbeatable. My team at least managed to fight him off for a little while, and if we could do that, there is a chance, no matter how small, that he could be defeated."

"That being said," Korin continued, "We have reliable intelligence that places the Phantom Soldier on Naboo in two days time." That made sense to Obi-Wan, because the annual Naboo Independence celebration was taking place then. If the assassin was ordered to kill someone of high importance, it would be logical to do it during the festival, when the whole planet was crowded and chaotic. 

Korin spoke as if he was reading Obi-Wan's thoughts, which was after all entirely plausible for a Jedi. "Yes, the festival gives him cover, but it also gives us cover - a chance to work in the shadows to find the Phantom, so to speak."

Yoda spoke up at that. "A valuable opportunity for us, this could be. Strike now, we must." Firmly, Mace responded, "I agree with Master Yoda. This may be the best chance we have at neutralizing the most deadly Sith assassin in history, and no matter how daunting that task is, we need to do it, and we need to do it effectively."

There were murmurs of assent all around the table, and Padme spoke up with thinly veiled rage. "If this Sith is going to try and assassinate someone on my planet, where my children are, there is no way in hell I'm not going to be a part of this mission. Count me in." Obi-Wan smiled proudly. He sometimes grew wary of how cutthroat Padme was now, yet in times like these, when she was protecting her young children like a lioness with her cubs, when Obi-Wan truly admired her.

He too wanted to protect the Skywalker twins, as he felt like their substitute father after Anakin died. Jedi were not encouraged to form attachments, but Master Yoda had understandably allowed Obi-Wan a little leeway. He was the only father they had ever known, and he was very found of them. Leia was very sassy and tough, like her father, even for a five year old. Luke was more gentle, yet aware of what needed to be done, much like his mother had once been. The Jedi was immensely proud of them both, and very hopeful of what they would grow up to become. 

Smiling at the thought of his almost-children, Obi-Wan felt a surge of fierce protectiveness uncommon for a Jedi and stood up. "If we are doing this, we need to start making preparations now, and get to Naboo as soon as possible." With everyone around the table looking at him, Obi-Wan looked straight at Korin. "We also need a small stealth team if we have any chance of taking out the Phantom Soldier. I propose myself, General Windu, General Amidala, and you. We will need your insight of experience to aide us in this mission if we are to truly succeed." General Korin nodded, approving of Obi-Wan's suggested plan. 

"Go soon, you must," supported Yoda. "Make the preparations, I will." Obi-Wan sighed, happy to be reunited with the twins but dreading the inevitable fight.

With Yoda's words of farewell, Obi-Wan and his most beloved friends were boarding a ship leading them to Naboo, and to the most dangerous assassin the Sith had ever produced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, there will be more coming soon :)


End file.
